The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments for occluding blood vessels during surgical procedures, and more particularly to a vascular clamp suitable for temporary occlusion of the abdominal aorta during surgical procedures such as in the treatment of abdominal aneurysms.
Forceps, hemostats and clamps for temporary occlusion of blood vessels come in a myriad of sizes and configurations to meet the unique requirements of many surgical procedures as well as to satisfy the individual preferences of surgeons. For instance, the length and curvature of the clamp should enable convenient manipulation and compression of the jaws at a precise location and orientation without the handles obstructing the operating site after they have been locked in place. This is especially important for surgical procedures, such as aneurysmectomies, aneurysmoplasties or iliac bypasses, where the clamp must reach to the infrarenal region of the abdominal aorta. Among the preferred and more versatile clamps for these procedures are the DeBakey and Grant clamps manufactured by Pilling Company of Fort Washington, Pa. For instance, the DeBakey curved aneurysm clamp compresses the aorta from side-to-side with the handles extending upward in the abdominal wound after the clamp is locked in place. In addition to obstructing the surgeon's access, only an anterior edge of the compressed aorta is completely exposed making it more difficult in some cases to suture a graft close to the clamp. Furthermore, there is a greater risk of dislodging atherosclerotic matter because the jaws pinch the posterior wall of the aorta where such matter first tends to build up. Other aortic clamps of DeBakey and Grant, are useful in other cases for temporary occlusion of the abdominal aorta during performance of resection and graft replacement. The gripping faces of the jaws are flat or curved upward to permit the aorta to be clamped with minimal distortion and trauma. The jaws are also specially angled in parallel alignment with the pivot axis of the handles to permit anterior-to-posterior clamping of the aorta. However, it is not always possible for the handles to remain stabilized in the abdominal wound after they are clamped in place. Rather they tend to move, causing the jaws to twist or distend the aortic walls and dislodge any atheromatous matter which may be present on the posterior wall.
The clamps described above are not well-suited for anterior-to-posterior closure of the abdominal aorta where adjacent viscera may interfere with the manipulation and stability of the clamp after the jaws have been locked in place.